1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor holding arrangement and a motor actuator having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When a motor is actuated or stopped, a torque is applied to a rotor. Upon application of the torque to the rotor, a reaction force is generated. This reaction force causes application of a torque to a stator and to a motor housing in an opposite direction. Thus, the motor housing receives the torque generated by the reaction force and tries to turn around a rotational axis of the motor. Thus, the motor housing needs to have a motor holding arrangement, which limits the turning of the motor housing around the rotational axis caused by the reaction force.
In general, the motor holding arrangement used in a motor actuator has power supply parts, each of which is made of a metal plate piece. The power supply parts hold the motor housing in such a manner that terminals of the motor provided in the motor housing are clamped by the power supply parts to limit the turning of the motor housing. Such a motor holding arrangement is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-70553.
Since each power supply part is made of the metal plate piece, the power supply part does not have sufficient strength for limiting the turning of the motor housing caused by the reaction force. Therefore, the turning of the motor housing caused by the reaction force cannot be sufficiently limited.
Furthermore, when the terminals of the motor are bent to have a planar shape, it is difficult to use the terminals to hold the motor housing. In such a case, a separate motor holding arrangement needs to be provided.